crstfandomcom-20200213-history
DollMan
Dollman Story by erik6767 A few years ago, there was a family of four living in a medium sized home. They were the Sullivan family, and had just moved in a month ago. The family consisted of Mr. Sullivan, Mrs. Sullivan, Richard Sullivan, and Kate Sullivan. Richard was 14 years old and Kate was only 9. One day, Richard was playing football with a friend of his, when they saw a scarecrow in a garbage can nearby. The scarecrow was old, and dirty. When Richard went to show his parents, his mother said "Oh, this is perfect! I need a scarecrow for my garden outside, these birds keep pecking at my tomatoes!" Richard and Kate looked at each other, feeling worried, but not exactly knowing why..... Two weeks passed. One night, Richard and Kate's parents decided to go see a comedy show. Because the show was a strict 18 and up, their parents told Richard to babysit Kate. As Richard was helping Kate with her homework on the dining room table, they heard footsteps in the hallway. As Richard got up to see what made that noise, he noticed......the scarecrow wasn't outside. The backdoor was open. As he tried to make sense of this, he saw, on the other end of the hallway, the scarecrow walking into another room. It looked at him with hateful eyes, then walked away. When Richard followed it into the room it went into, the scarecrow was lifeless..... A month passed by. More incidents of the like happened. When Kate and Richard told their parents about it, they laughed and said "You kids are so funny". Then..... One morning, Kate woke up at 10:00 AM. "This is odd, it's Tuesday, there's school today!" Kate woke up Richard, who was in the room next door. They both went into their parents room to ask them why they didn't wake them up for school. When they entered, they saw their parent's bed was empty. The only thing on it, was a bloody hatchet. Kate began to panic, but Richard calmed her. "They must be playing a joke on us, don't worry, don't worry...." As Kate and Richard began to search their house for their parents, Kate glanced out the front window of the house in the living room by the entrance. The front window was huge, and anyone could get a full view of the front of the house from looking through it. Kate tugged at Richard. "What?" he asked. Kate said nothing, although her eyes were tearing up. She simply pointed at what was across the street. There was the scarecrow, across the street, standing still, with the wind blowing against him. In his hands was a bowl and a spoon. As Richard and Kate stood their frozen in fear, the scarecrow got his spoon, and helped himself to whatever was in the bowl. Richard and Kate then screamed.... ......inside the bowl, was the blood of their parents, mixed in with other body parts. The scarecrow simply smiled, waved, then pointed at the inside of the bowl. "Want some?" Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment